One World,Two Spieces
by Slip'n'Slide
Summary: Six vampires roam Domino,Japan in order to survive.Then all of asudden they meet six hunters. The hunters agree to protect them if they give information about the Vampire King. How wrong could things go when certain ones fall in love.
1. introductions

Sorry if I took alittle off of anyones story. I kinda needed to get started on my fic. Enjoy!

Every one has there own ideas of vampires. Legends say that they can't look at crosses, and they can't go into sunlight. Most say that they could pass off as humans if they wanted to. Well all of these legends are true. There are vampires that can't go into the sunlight, and there are some that can. You see there are many different races of vampires, like there are humans. Humans you have blacks, whites, red skins...you could go on and on; it is the same with vampires. Only vampires, instead of having different colors there are...how do I say this...different types of vampire.

Vampires are all rated from weakest to strongest. The strongest of all the vampires is always known as the Vampire King. The weakest vampires are normally slaves to the vampire king.

The most deadly type of vampire that I know of is the kind that can look/act like humans no matter what. They still need blood to stay alive, but they are still able to eat normal human food.

Second you have the type that can't go in sunlight, but they still look like normal humans. They are the second in command under the vampire king. They can't go in the sunlight or look at crosses. Some people might think that they would be the weakest out of the vampires. But these vampires are also the ones that change humans. And depending on what kind of human you are, that is the type of vampire you will become.

And finally the most rare type of vampires are the ones made out of small children, to become the slaves of the Vampire King. There have not been many left since the vampire king declared that they all be destroyed. These young vampires are said to be the weakest out of all vampires. But when joined together they are one of the strongest forces you will ever encounter.

These rare vampires are not seen to often. And when they are found they are killed. There are maybe ten of these vampires left in the whole world. They can't go out in the day light because it hurts them most of the time. And their bat wings are not easily hidden. Unless they learn to hide them in their back and can stand being burned by the sun is the only time they would be able to go out side. Among these little ones is a group that sticks together.

Bridget is the oldest in this group. 400. She is one of the hunters of the group. She takes care of the other five.She is ruthless, mainly because of her childhood. Mandi never asked her about her past, because just like the other five. Bridget remembers very little about her past.

The second is Mandi, she doesn't remember her last name; she is 300 years old. She looks like she is 12 or younger but when she was changed she was almost 16. She never liked killing humans but she has to, to survive. Other vampires might be able to survive on animals but not this kind. They are not strong enough to; if they ever tried then they would be dead with in a month.

The third in the group is Joey. He is only 200 years old. He was changed he was 14 and a half. He is slightly taller then Mandi is. He always goes out hunting with the other two; they always have to bring back some food.He spends his time watching humans so he can get food for the younger ones.

The fourth is Ryou. 182. He is still young so he stays behind and watches the other two while the oldest three get some food for everyone. He is skiny and pale. But he has alot of fight still in him, even after 182 years. He may look like a child but he is nowhere near being a child anymore.

Ahh the fifth. Yugi is a short and kind vampire. 148. He,like Mandi, doesn't like killing humans, so he stays behind with Ryou and the youngest to wait for food to come to them. He is always so full of life,not literlly, and always tries to cheer everyone who is down up. He also watches out for the youngest vampire in the group. He has a duty to.

The youngest vampire. Reyna is the rebel of the group. She always protests on how she is old enough to go out and hunt for herself but the oldest three never listen. They say that it is to dangerous to for her to go out and get food and try to get home without getting killed by the other vampires or the hunters.And yet she still rebels against the decisions going on about her participating in gathering food. But the fact that nobody can change is that she is the youngest. She is only 125 years old.

Hunters are the ones who hunt down and kill all vampires. Their main goal is to kill the Vampire King. But to do that they need to find out more about him. Hunters are scattered through out the whole world. They could seem like normal every day humans. They might even go to school with you. And some are not all what they appear to be.

In the city of domino there are six hunters. The first one is Yami. He is 18 yeas old, and the leader of this group of Hunters. He has been hunting vampires with his two best friends sense he was 10, yes I know that is a little young for some one to start hunting, but being attack by a vampire when you are ten years old isn't fun either. A hunter had shown up and killed the vampire before Yami could be it's dinner.

Bakura is one of Yami's best friends, also 18 years old, they fight a lot and don't always see eye to eye on things. But the one thing they do agree on is killing every last vampire on this earth. Bakura has always believed in vampires. His grandmother told him about how his grandfather was killed by one many, many years ago, before he was even born. He promised her that he would hunt down and kill the vampire that did that to his grandfather.

Marik is Yami's other best friend.He is 17 years old. He keeps mostly to himself, but he is also the one who knows the most about vampires. He has vampire blood in him. Not much but enough for him to be able to sense when another vampire was close. He doesn't need blood to survive so he is lucky there. The only two who know about his vampire blood heritage are Yami and Bakura. The others think he is a physic, and he doesn't have a problem with that. And if they ever found out about his vampire heritage that would fine with him too, but they have to find out if they wanted to know.

Malik, Marik's twin brother, whom also has vampire blood in him. Their family was split into two halves when a band of vampires attacked. Marik and his mother went one way, that is why Marik is so good at fighting because he had to fend for himself after his mother died. And Malik and his father went the other way, where the father taught Malik how to fend for himself if vampires ever attacked and he wasn't home. The training became useful when the father died, a year later. After that, Malik went in search of his twin and eventually found him.

Wylae, a tough kid about 17 years, wondered up to Yami one day and asked if Yami knew any hunters that he could talk to. Yami agreed to hear him out. Wylae explained that he witnessed his father,mother,and sister sacrifice their lives so he could get away from the army of vampires that domenated his village. Yami agreed to train him, and made him take the hunters oath: No vampire, under any circumstances, will be tortured. Period. Wylae accepted the oath and has been training for 2 years under Yami's command.

And finally Seto. 18 years old. He was a lone vampire hunter, did every thing on his own and was labeled one of the best hunters that lived. He and Yami were two of the best hunters out there. When they had run into each other while chasing the same vampire, Yami had offered him a spot on the team. He claimed he didn't need any one else. It was nearly two months later and when they saw each other again Yami had found out about Seto's little brother and told him that if he joined the team Mokuba would be better protected. Seto had agreed after that.

The six hunters have been living together in Seto's mansion for nearly three years now. Mokuba trains twice a week so he will be a hunter as well. Or at least know how to defend himself against vampires.

TBC


	2. vampirenapped

Bridget stared at the youngest three as they began to eat their food. Mandi sat in the corner, trying to comfort Yugi. If you remember the last chapter, then you should probably remember the little fact that Mandi and Yugi both hate to kill. Even though they need to, to survive.

" It'll be alright, Yugi. All you have to do is eat it. You don't have to watch or like it. But you need to survive " Mandi told him as she began to rub his back.

" But what of those poor people that you three killed to feed us all. Argh! I hate this. I feel like a murderer " Yugi began to cry.

" Calm down Yugi. Mandi's right. You need to, to live. We all do " Joey said as he walked over to help Mandi comfort him.

" If you call this living " Yugi muttered in between sobs. He looked up at Mandi and Joey," If I need to eat to survive, then I guess, in a way, it's alright. But I still don't like it " he said as he wiped most of his tears away.

" I think you three should let me do some hunting " Reyna said as she finished her meal.

" No " Bridget, Mandi ,and Joey said all at the same time.

" This is so fucking stupid " Reyna said and sat in a different corner.

" Come on Reyna. They are only looking out for us " Ryou said, wipping blood from his mouth.

" Argh! I'm so sick of this chick talking. I'm going for a joy flight " Bridget said.

" Wait, I'll come with " Mandi said. " Joey, Ryou, please watch over the youngest two " she said as she followed Bridget out the window.

Bridget and Mandi began to fly around in the air," This is fucking awesome " Mandi said.

" Let's go sneak into the movie " Bridget said. They flew down in an alley and began to walk to the movie theater.

Walking down the street, a guy ran into Bridget. " Oww, watch where you are walking asshole " Bridget all but yelled.

The man looked up," What are you doing out here? Don't you know that there are vampire's out here? " The person said.

" Really? Gee, thanks " Bridget said, inwardly smirking.

The man nodded and started walking away. Bridget smirked and slowly walked up behind him. She grabbed his head and quickly bit his neck. " Your right. There are vampire's out here " she whispered.

" Hey! " a voice screamed. A blonde-haired guy ran around the corner. Bridget took off in a run. She ran a couple of blocks. Weaving in and out of some, trying to confuse him. She turned another corner and ran smack into Mandi.

" Hey, where did you go? "Mandi asked.

" Shut up and head to the alley. I've got a really hot hunter on my trail! " Bridget said. They took off toward the alley. " Hurry, spread your wings! Go! " Bridget yelled as Mandi took off into the sky. Soon, she was out of sight. Bridget turned around just in time to see something hard hit her. The last thing she saw was the blonde hunter before she fell unconcious.

TBC...sorry but I have to pick on my best friend, Bridget.

- Mandi...( yes, I'm in the story too. )


End file.
